


Pruebas Fisicas

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al entrar a S.H.I.E.L.D, tienes que cumplir con ciertas pruebas. En esas pruebas conoces a Clint Barton y lo demás es historia (literal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pruebas Fisicas

Pruebas físicas. A nadie le gustan o tal vez sólo a los agentes de campo. Pero tú apenas habías terminado tu estudio en Historia y ahora S.H.I.E.L.D te quería reclutar, pero no te salvaste de las malditas pruebas físicas. Estaban en fila y había dos agentes enfrente de todos ustedes.

\- Buenos días, soy el agente Barton y ella es la agente Romanoff -el hombre apunto a su compañera.

\- Fueron reclutados por S.H.I.E.L.D y eso quiere decir que tienen algo que contribuir a la seguridad mundial... -Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.

《 ¿Enserio? ¿Qué les voy a contribuir? ¿Fechas y hechos históricos? Pensaste. Esperaste a que terminara de hablar la mujer pelirroja y los Agentes estaban eligiendo un grupo de personas para ver qué clase de habilidades tenían con las armas.

\- T/A, ven rápido - El agente Barton te saco de tus pensamientos. Corriste a su lado, con él solo había unas 5 personas aparte de ti-. Síganme, iremos a otra habitación a entrenar -Todos siguieron al agente, tardaron un poco en llegar a la otra habitación, esta era un poco más grande que en donde estaban. Al extremo de la habitación tenían donde entrenar con pistolas, del otro lado combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y un poco más retirado estaba donde practicar con el arco -. Cada quien puede ir a donde quiera, yo iré a verlos y les diré que es lo que pueden mejorar.

Tres se fueron a él puesto de armas y los otros dos a luchar. Quedó sólo el puesto de tiro al arco, así que fuiste para ese lado. De ese lado era mucho más tranquilo. Tomaste tu tiempo y viste el arco y las flechas que tenían en ese lugar, habías practicado tiro al arco cuando eras más joven, pero hace mucho que no practicabas. Tomaste el arco con tu mano izquierda y con la otra mano agarraste una flecha, intentaste un primer tiro, pero no dio en el blanco.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte antes de disparar - el agente Barton se puso detrás de ti, con sus manos guio las tuyas y al momento de disparar la flecha diste en el blanco -. Ves, es muy fácil.

-Hace mucho que no disparaba una flecha.

-¿Practicabas tiro con arco? -Pregunto curioso.

-Sí cuando era pequeña, pero con mis estudios y el trabajar para pagarlos, no pude seguir con las clases -le sonreíste y tomaste otra flecha. Ésta vez hiciste lo que te dijo y otra vez volviste a dar en el blanco.

-Bueno si te animas por la tarde te puedo dar lecciones -Clint te dio una de sus sonrías que hacía que no le pudieras decir que no.

-Sería genial.

 

Ya había pasado dos semanas, cada tarde ibas con Clint a entrenar. Mientras el te veía disparar flechas te daba tips para que fueras más precisa con tus tiros. De vez en cuando daba un descanso de 15 minutos y ambos se ponían a platicar.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar a S.H.I.E.L.D? -pregunto una tarde Clint.

-La verdad no quería, pero ellos me querían. No sé qué pretenden hacer conmigo sólo soy una persona normal que le gusta la historia.

-A Coulson también lo reclutaron y había estudiado eso y ahora es uno de los agentes más importantes -ahora Clint se había sentado y tu hiciste lo mismo.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad no quería pruebas físicas.

Clint rió. -Me lo imaginé. Pero eres buena con el Arco y creo que no te dejarán ir.

Lo miraste. -Bueno ya no me quiero ir, me siento a gusto aquí...contigo. -te diste cuenta de lo que habías dicho y sentiste que el calor recorría tus mejillas. Le habías tomado cariño a Clint, bromeaba mucho contigo y era muy lindo. Desde el segundo día que con viviste con él te atrajo, pero no pensaste que tal cosa se te escaparía en una plática.

-Oh... bueno yo igual. Sé que es muy pronto, pero... -buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo-. Me gustaría salir contigo. De hecho por eso fue que te dije lo de las lecciones por la tarde -paso una de sus manos por su cabello.- ¿Qué dices si salimos mañana? ¿Te gustaría? -Pregunto sonriendo.

-Me encantaría. -Le dedicaste una sonrisa.


End file.
